Under My Skin
by Demetria Nightshade
Summary: How I think Silena's final months played out. Review please


Percy Jackson Fan-Fiction

Under my Skin

Not all of us are preoccupied with our wardrobes or our makeup. We don't all spend hours staring at our reflections in the Canoe Lake. OK I admit it; most of us do, but not all. I'm Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite, goddess of love, and head of cabin 10, and the betrayer of Camp Half-Blood.

I offer no excuse, for I have none. I was charmed by the boy who would one day be my undoing. Luke Castellan charmed me with his looks and I, being the vain daughter of my mother, was overwhelmed. So I was shocked when he told me his tale of Kronos and how he planed to possess Luke's body and gain power until he would no longer need the boy's life source. I tried not to dwell over what would happen after that.

I knew as well as any of the half-bloods the tales of evil and deception of Kronos. He ate my mother and her brothers and sisters for fear that they would overpower him, as he had his own father. So I feel perfectly within acceptable limits in saying that I felt a vague stirring of uneasiness around Luke.

Luke was not the first boy I liked though. There was another camper I was drawn to. His name was Charles Beckendorf, a son of Hephaestus. He spent most of his time at Camp in the forges. Many people often whispered rumors that he had a crush on me. I said I was not interested. If he had been just another camper I would have been annoyed, for so many never got to know me, because they could never see beyond my perfect body. None of them ever got to know me for who I truly was.

You see, the most horrible part of my love for the boy called Charles, was I was the one who killed him. I myself did not thrust a spear into his heart or rip a knife through his neck, for I couldn't have done either. I told you before how I was a betrayer of Camp Half-Blood. Its time I got to that part of my tale.

I can not recall what happened after Luke told me his dreadful plan. Though for a long while after that, I always wore a bracelet with a scythe on it. It was not the kind of jewelry I would usually wear, but it sparkled in the sunlight and shimmered under the clouds. As I have said before, I am a vain and arrogant daughter of Aphrodite, and was often tempted by trinkets like this.

Before I go on, I wish I was never born a half-blood. You will never meat one who is happy to spend all their lives at a camp, and almost always dying young in some horrible death. I would rather have died a thousand nasty deaths then be the daughter of Aphrodite. Though I love my mother, she never cares about things that matter. She just makes sure she has "it" clothes and the newest perfume. She is my personal curse, though I'd never saw it to her face. Looking back, I almost wish I had. Then maybe she would see through the cloud of perfume that covered her eyes, like the Mist covered the eyes of mortals.

On the third day or so of wearing the bracelet, I felt a presence in it. A kind of yearning coming from it, and some after heard Luke's voice come from the bracelet I now realized he must have given to me.

He said he had gone through with his horrible plan, and didn't doubt him. I could hear the power that emanated through the bracelet in his voice. The voice sounded horridly old, yet incredibly powerful. He told me that our parents didn't care for us at all. Of course I believed him. I never met my mother or anyone else claiming to be family.

He told me how the Titans would bring the Gods down, and we would have our revenge upon the parents who had abandoned us. I wanted to help because I wanted my mother to suffer. She didn't know if I was alive or dead, and probably didn't care at all. I wanted to help bring down the people who had allowed her to abandon her child.

I told Luke everything that happened at camp. I wanted to show him I was not afraid. What a fool I was! I told him when new campers came to camp, when campers were shown to have power of the brute sort; those who could join his army and help bring down Olympus.

Though there was a fleeting period of time in which my faith in him was shattered. It was the day Charles asked me to go out with him. I was so happy, Charles cleared my eyes. I saw through Luke's lies. I snuck out of the cabin one night and through it into the forge, hoping to melt the accursed thing. The metal gleamed white hot and flew to my and seared itself to my flesh. Though it did not burn into my skin, it blistered it enough so that I never tried to do so again.

I refused to talk to Luke, not wanting anything to do with him, yet another foolish mistake. Luke began to threaten me so much I used to cry myself to sleep. Then he threatened me with telling everyone of my deception and spying. Terrified that he would do so, I hurried to miss nothing for the next days. Even Charles's mission. The one that I was the reason he would never return to Camp Half-Blood.

I remember that day so well though I have tried so hard to erase it from my memory. For I remember watching him leave knowing that I would never see him again in this life. The feeling was so horrible, watching him leave and knowing I could have stopped his death.

I knew what he was doing, for I had been in the war council meeting when it had been decided. Charles would ride a Pegasus to meet Percy Jackson, and then fly to the _Princess Andromeda _the ship that Luke was currently on. They would then set up Greek fire (the most dangerous substance in the universe) inside the ships engine rooms. They would get off the ships and detonate the ship.

As I said earlier, I'm the reason Charles died. I told Luke that they would try to blow up his ship. He was ready and found Percy and Charles. Charles saw that the only way to have a successful mission was to sacrifice his life, and detonate the Greek fire bombs. The ship exploded, many monsters were killed. Many half-bloods that had joined Luke had also perished. I wondered how many of them never knew who their parents were, or if there parents even knew that they were gone.

Once again, my name is Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite, goddess of love, and head of cabin 10, and the betrayer of Camp Half-Blood. I'm the reason the Titans know so much about Camp Half-blood. There's one more thing you should know. Underneath my skin, the skin that puts out of sight so many lies and flaws, I'm not so bad.


End file.
